Un mundo sin ti
by Mag Max Kuv Bigotes
Summary: Una mañana Chika despierta como de costumbre pero siente que hay algo mal, algo que hace falta pero no sabe que es. Ahora tendrá que averiguarlo y solucionar el problema.


**Love Live Sunshine!**

 _ **Un mundo sin ti**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: Tercera de las historias, centrada en Chika y su pequeña odisea._

 _Vamos a ver cuál de las tres historias les gusta más._

.

~•~

.

El sol se filtraba por la habitación, la mañana había llegado y yo aún seguía durmiendo sobre mi cama. Bueno, más bien seguía recostada en la cama porque despierta ya estaba, solo me negaba a abrir los ojos. La alarma sonó y no pude continuar fingiendo dormir, era tiempo de levantarse.

Salí con modorra de la cama estirando los brazos cuan larga era. Un bostezo salió de mi boca y sentí lo pastoso de mi aliento y saliva. Mire el reloj en la pared, aún era temprano. Alise mis cabellos rebeldes pero mi ahoge, como siempre, se negaba a acomodarse. Debía renunciar ya a tratar de ubicarlo en algún lugar donde no sobresaliera.

"Ese es un rasgo tuyo, a mi me gusta y no quisiera que nunca lo perdieras."

Escuché a alguien decir en mi cabeza, así que lo deje en paz, era parte de mí y por lo tanto era único.

Caminé descalza hasta el balcón y me asomé para mirar el cielo de un azul tan intenso y brillante de mis ojos escocieron por alguna razón. Sentí unas gruesas lágrimas bajar por mis mejillas sin saber de dónde venían.

¿Por qué estaba llorando?

Me sorprendí de estar en esa situación. Un dolor sordo, silencioso, se había instalado en mi pecho y de nuevo recordé el tono de esa voz que había oído hacía poco. Mire el cielo una vez más y suspiré sin saber la razón. Mis manos temblaban y mi cuerpo se sentía pesado y vacío, como si algo me faltara, como si un vacío existiera en algún lugar dentro de mí, solo que no sabía lo que era.

—¡Chika-chan, buenos días! —una alegre voz me llamó y ví a Riko desde su balcón saludándome, ya traía su uniforme puesto y una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro—. De nuevo se te ha hecho tarde, debes apresurarte si quieres que lleguemos antes de que suene la campana.

Me limpie los ojos fingiendo que nada había pasado, porque en realidad nada sucedía.

—¿Estás bien Chika-chan? —su tono cambio a uno de preocupación y rápidamente trate de disipar mi estado extraño de esa mañana.

—¡Claro que sí Riko-chan! Déjame vestirme y te veo en quince minutos en la puerta del Ryokan —no le di tiempo de decir nada más y entre a toda velocidad de nuevo a mi habitación.

Ignore mi estado de ánimo y solo me palmeé el rostro cuando me eche agua para quitar esa pesadez. Me vestí y solo tome mi mochila para salir. Shima estaba en la recepción del Ryokan y ya tenía un desayuno preparado que apenas tome con la prisa.

—Abre la boca —me detuvo en seco cuando sujete mi obento y metió un trozo de pan tostado embarrado con mermelada de mandarinas—. Ahora vete y que tengas un buen día.

Ví la barra nuevamente y noté que había un segundo desayuno en un estuche azul, el cual contenía la comida y, además, tenía una inscripción que se me hizo rara, era una pequeña ancla. Tal vez Shima lo preparó para Mito-oneechan o para algún cliente que se lo hubiera solicitado.

No le di más vueltas aunque de nuevo estaba esa opresión en el pecho que parecía no querer abandonarme ni darme alguna tregua.

—¡Chika-chan! ¿Estás listas? —Riko apareció por la puerta de entrada con su mochila al hombro mirando su reloj, se le veía nerviosa por su creencia de que llegaría los tarde debido a mis retrasos—. Apenas y nos dará tiempo de llegar si no salimos ahora.

—¡Eh! ¡Si, si Riko-chan! —me rasque la cabeza, esto era tan común como que el sol saliera por el este.

—No te preocupes Riko-chan, Mito-chan se ha llevado a Shiitake a dar un paseo —Shima habló y fue entonces que supe realmente a qué se debía su aprehensión.

—¡Vámonos Riko-chan! —la tomé de la mano y salimos del Ryokan, a veces olvidaba que Riko aún le temía a los perros.

Nos apresuramos hasta la parada del autobús y aún con las prisas de Riko llegamos con anticipación. Mire hacia la playa mientras esperábamos. Riko comenzó a hacerme la plática sobre algo que en realidad no estaba prestando atención, solo podía ver el mar y su movimiento hipnótico en las olas golpeando la arena de la playa, el muelle y los rompeolas.

—… estás oyendo? ¡Chika-chan! —una mano en mi hombro me sacó de mi ensoñación y me giré para verme de nuevo en esos ojos dorados que estaban mirándome con preocupación.

—¡Eh! ¿Que decías Riko-chan? —parpadee varias veces con una risa nerviosa y sacando la lengua para restar importancia.

—Olvidalo Chika-chan, hoy estás distraída —frunció sus lindas cejas y comenzó a murmurar—. Aunque en realidad siempre estás así.

—¡Riko-chan! —la abracé tomándola por sorpresa y pegando mi mejilla a la suya poniéndola roja—. Me gusta cuando arrugas las cejas de esa manera.

—¡Chika-chan! ¡No digas esas cosas! —dijo casi una octava más alta en su voz—. Es vergonzoso —terminó diciendo en un murmullo.

—Pero es la verdad, no tiene nada de malo que lo diga, me gustas Riko-chan —la sujeté con más fuerza contra mí y ella se resistió aunque no me apartó.

Iba a replicarme pero el autobús llegó y tuvimos que abordarlo. En él nos encontramos a nuestras amigas, Hanamaru-chan y Ruby-chan. Seguramente Dia-san estaría ya en la escuela cumpliendo sus deberes de presidenta y por eso no iba con ellas.

Nos sentamos cerca de las chicas y Riko inició la plática incluyéndome de vez en cuando. Hanamaru y Riko estaban conversando animadamente y Ruby las miraba interviniendo en su charla. Por mi parte solo volví mi vista al mar que se dejaba ver desde la ventana del autobús. Ese azul oscuro de la superficie del océano más allá de la bahía parecía estar diciéndome algo que no lograba comprender. Era como una voz que me llamaba.

"Chika-chan"

"Chika-chan"

—Chika-chan debemos bajarnos —regrese a la realidad de nuevo levantándome como un rayo para descender del autobús.

Sólo alcance a ver el rostro consternado de Riko y trate de aliviar su preocupación platicando con Hanamaru y Ruby sobre idols.

Nos despedimos poco después de subir la colina y entrar en la escuela. El salón de los primeros años estaba en el primer piso y el nuestro, el de los segundos años, estaba en la segunda planta.

Fui hasta mi asiento junto a la ventana en la parte trasera del salón, poniendo la mochila en el suelo a un costado de la silla y me recargue en la mesa dejando pasar a Riko que se sentaba varios lugares más adelante. Miré hacia mi lado derecho, el último lugar de la fila de sillas y mesas, estaba vacío.

Una ráfaga de aire entró por la ventana produciendo un escalofrío en mi piel aún cuando estábamos en pleno verano. ¿Quién se sentaba allí? Tenía la sensación de que alguien entraría por la puerta y correría hasta sentarse ahí dedicándome una gran sonrisa y un saludo efusivo. Sólo que no paso. La campana sonó y la maestra entró a dar la clase.

El asiento permaneció vacío.

De nuevo el dolor en mi pecho apareció y trate de ocultarme detrás del libro que acababa de sacar para la lección. Había algo mal en todo esto. Esa sensación de que algo hace falta pero no sabes qué es exactamente y sólo está ahí y no se va.

Trate de ignorarlo, de pensar en otra, incluso de poner atención a la clase, solo que no parecía funcionar. Perdí la mirada de nuevo en el cielo detrás de la ventana. Era tan azul, tan intenso, sin nubes que perturbaran su continuidad.

Las horas pasaron sin pena ni gloria, un maestro tras otro y la llegada del almuerzo. Riko vino a sentarse junto a mí en el asiento delante del mío. Juntamos las mesas y me di cuenta de un pequeño detalle. En mi mesa había un grabado que parecía hecho con algo puntiagudo, muy rústico pero de una simple y limpia forma. Era un círculo ovalado con una hoja en la parte superior, una mandarina.

No recordaba haber hecho algo así.

Pase el dedo por la superficie sintiendo la aspereza del corte y Riko se dió cuenta.

—¿Qué hiciste Chika-chan? Sabes que no debes maltratar el mobiliario, eso es de chicas malas —me reí por su comentario, Riko siempre sería tan estricta para ciertas cosas.

—No he sido yo pero es una buena manera de saber que esta es mi mesa —ella solo arrugó la frente.

—Será mejor que comamos, tenemos asuntos pendientes que discutir del club está tarde —mencionó y yo solo asentí ya con la boca llena de comida.

La estancia en el club empezaba al terminar las clases. Como siempre nos dirigimos hacia el salón únicamente Riko y yo, solo que… sentía que algo no estaba bien. Esa sensación no me había abandonado desde la mañana y solo se acentuaba con el paso de las horas. Comenzaba a desesperar, era tan irritante.

En el salón nos encontramos a Ruby y Hanamaru de nuevo, pero también habían llegado las chicas de tercer año. Dia, Kanan y Mari discutían sobre una coreografía o algo así, no presté atención pues mis ojos solo estaban mirando lo que Ruby tenía en sus manos, era el cuaderno de diseño.

Me acerqué a ella para mirarlo más de cerca y ver en qué había estado trabajando la pequeña Ruby. El dibujo era hermoso, los trazos eran buenos y definidos y los diseños de los trajes eran estupendos. Sin duda un trabajo increíble de la más pequeña de todo el grupo.

—¡Wow Ruby-chan! Te luciste con estos diseños para los nuevos trajes —le comenté hojeando cada uno.

—¡Oh! Gra… gracias Chika-chan pero esto no es mío —comentó colorada por mi proximidad, siento tan tímida aún le costaba relacionarse con el resto.

—¿Entonces? —la mire esperando una respuesta y Hanamaru vino en su ayuda al ver que no salía de su estupor.

—Debe ser de Yoshiko-chan —Hanamaru tomó la libreta y comenzó a hojearla también.

Me hubiera quedado satisfecha con esa respuesta de no haber sido porque en la última hoja había un garabato que reconocí de inmediato, era el mismo diseño de la mandarina que estaba dibujado en mi mesa y no solo eso, junto a él estaba dibujado un ancla.

¿Qué significaba eso?

—¿Alguien sabe algo de Yoshiko-chan? —Dia preguntó dirigiéndose en específico a las chicas de primer año, compañeras de ella.

—No onee-chan —habló Ruby más repuesta.

—Debe seguir en casa ~zura, contínua enferma desde la semana pasada, desde el día de la tormenta —explicó Hanamaru—, aún no tiene una fecha de regreso.

—Si sigue así, solo nos atrasaremos en los ensayos —una enojada Dia se molestó.

—Calma Dia-san, no es tan grave, démosle un par de días más —esta vez intervino Kanan—. Aún si estuviera aquí, si está enferma de nada serviría forzarla a ensayar con nosotras.

—Vamos Dia-chi, es mejor si le hacemos una visita a esa little thing y ver cómo sigue —Mari apoyo a Kanan y solo entonces Dia cedió a sus palabras.

—De acuerdo —contestó no muy convencida—, pero lo haremos mañana después de clases si es que no se presenta en la escuela.

Dando por terminada la charla y sin perder más tiempo, Dia dió la indicación de iniciar la práctica. Tuve que dejar el cuaderno de diseños en manos de Ruby, aunque quería ser yo quien se quedará con él. Había algo en esas hojas que hacía que el sentimiento que me había acompañado toda la mañana se revolviera dentro de mí. Era como un animal herido que ante determinadas situaciones se agitara incómodo y doliera como los mil demonios arañando mi alma. Me reí por un momento, sone como Yoshiko-chan.

Fuimos a la azotea y Dia dió las indicaciones para iniciar y Kanan explicó los pasos que íbamos a ensayar. Todas escuchamos con atención cada palabra hasta que Hanamaru levantó la mano contrariada.

—Kanan-chan, pero esa coreografía es para nueve personas y nosotros somos ocho si contamos a Yoshiko-chan —hizo la observación y todos nos dimos cuenta de ello, incluso Kanan se sorprendió de ello.

—Yo… creo que tienes razón, no me había dado cuenta de eso —se rascó la cabeza confundida.

—You silly —Mari se le echó encima pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros—, creo que tus ansias de que haya más personas te juegan malas pasadas.

—La coreografía es muy buena y no creo que haya tanto problema si se adapta a las ocho que somos —Riko intervino y Ruby y Hanamaru le dieron la razón.

—Aún así… —hable—, si fuéramos nueve creo que sería el grupo perfecto.

—Chika-chi golosa —ahira se fue sobre mi Mari—. No te basta con tener la atención de Riko-chan y el resto, que necesitas tener más.

—¡¿Qué?! —brinco Riko sonrojada.

—No es nada de eso Mari-chan —agite la mano negando lo que decía.

El relajo se comenzó a formar y pronto nos olvidamos de el error de Kanan, hasta que Dia puso orden nuevamente y continuamos con el ensayo. Kanan corrigió las posiciones y aunque nos costó un poco adaptarnos, ya que por alguna razón era como si de manera natural colocaramos no sólo el lugar de Yoshiko, sino también de esa otra persona desconocida.

Salimos de la escuela a la hora usual, no hubo mucha plática después del entrenamiento y Riko y yo tomamos camino a casa. Fuimos en el autobús con el resto hasta bajarnos en la parada que nos correspondía.

El atardecer estaba dando paso a la noche y aunque aún podían verse en el horizonte los rayos moribundos del sol, Riko y yo fuimos a dar un paseo por la playa. No estaba de ánimo de volver tan pronto al Ryokan y Riko me estaba solapando para no dejarme sola.

—Ha sido un día extraño —rompió el silencio una vez que se sentó sobre la arena mirando al mar—. Has estado ausente la mayor parte del tiempo y aún siendo tú, es algo raro.

—¿En verdad? —me giré para no verla y me dediqué a jugar con el agua que llegaba hasta la orilla.

—¿Sucede algo Chika-chan? —su voz sonaba preocupada y realmente no me sentía capaz de mentirle pero tampoco de darle la razón.

—No es nada Riko-chan, debe ser el mar… —dije e instintivamente levanté mi mano haciendo un saludo militar al océano—. ¡Yo…! —algo quiso salir de mi boca pero la palabra se quedó atorada en mi garganta negándose a ir a ninguna parte.

Era como si un nudo se hubiera formado y me mordí la lengua casi probando el sabor de mi propia sangre. ¿Qué había sido aquello?

Tuve que fingir que no me dolía y gracias al cielo justo en ese momento apareció alguien cortando la charla incómoda.

—¡Chika-chan! —le escuché decir mi nombre.

La luz naranja le dió de frente y los claroscuros apenas dejaban ver del todo su expresión, aunque no era una acogedora, más bien estaba molesta.

—¿Yoshiko-chan? —Riko dijo su nombre.

—¡Tienes que traerla de vuelta! —gritó señalandome con el dedo en plan acusatorio—. ¡Esa idiota lo hizo!

.

~•~

.


End file.
